Go to Sleep
by kez-chan
Summary: Riku can't sleep, he's being plagued by terrible nightmares. Can Cloud help? No longer just a bit of Clouku fluff. sorry I can't think of a better summery yet maybe it'll improve as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :- I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction, enjoy. **

**Go to sleep**

_Riku's point of view._

Snaping open my eyes, I almost sit bolt upright. I stop myself myself though because it would of woke him up. Turning to face him, I try to go back to sleep, only to snap my eyes open again moments later. I just can't face that nightmare again, not tonight.

Sometimes, without warning I had horrible nightmares of when I was trapped inside the door to kingdom hearts. Even though I had no real memories of it after me, Sora and King Mickey had closed it, or how I had escaped. I'd close my eyes and images of being surrounded by darkness and the glowing eyes of thousands of heartless would enter my mind and I just couldn't take it. The mere thought of it and everything that led up to it terrified me.

So now I was simply watching him sleep. I see his beautifully serene features and wonder what he's dreaming about.

I don't know how much time passed when he finally opened his eyes and looked at me, but I know he senses my lack of sleep when he asks:

"What's up? Couldn't sleep again, or just wanted to watch me sleep?"

I just grin and sheepishly at him, it was actually a bit of both.

He suddenly sits upright against the headboard and motions for me to lay my head on his lap. Not wanting to argue I do so. And the moment he starts running his fingers through my hair, I'm in heaven.

I feel a smile form on my lips as I start to relax. I vaguely realise he was humming something before I hear him whisper that he loves me. I answer him and wonder if he actually heard me before sleep finnaly accepts me.

_Clouds point of view._

I open my eyes and he's watching me. The shadows under his beautiful aqua coloured eyes tell me he hadn't slept again. Whether it was because of his fear of the darkness that sometimes seems to be just waiting for him to sleep or even close his eyes too long, or he had simply wanted to watch me sleep again, I don't know. But when I ask him about it, the sheepish grin on his face and the slightly haunted look in his eyes, tell me it had been a bit of both.

Sighing I sit up in bed, and leaning against the headboard, I beckon for him to lay his head on my lap.

Neither of us said a word as I hum the tune to some forgotten song that just appeared in my head, and start to run my fingers through his beautiful shoulder length silver hair.

Within minutes I can feel his tense muscles relax as my fingers running through his hair always seems to comfort him, and soon his deep steady breathing tell me he'll soon be fast asleep.

I look out of our bedroom window and watch as the sun starts to rise. Never once stopping my stroking of his hair, I whisper.

"I love you, Riku"

"Love you too, Cloud" And then, just like that, it was my turn to watch him sleep.

**If you have enjoyed this little piece of fluff please leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so I guess this isn't just a oneshot anymore, and the fluff just got kicked out the window!__ I swear this fanfic has a life of it's own! Just like the previous chapter this just popped into my mind fully formed yesterday, demanding I write it down. WHILE I WAS AT WORK! Luckily I always take my notepad and pen with me so I got most of it out of my head and on to paper during my break. Hope you like it and that another scene pops up sometime soon. Happy reading. XD_**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own the characters or kingdom hearts and am not getting any money out of this story, nor do I ever intend to!_**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes feeling refreshed and wondering how long I had slept. I stretched and let out a yawn before I sat up in bed and ran fingers through my sleep muzzed silver hair. It had felt so good to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

I was just wondering when Cloud had left the room when I noticed something. Looking around the room my heart stopped.

There was blood everywhere. There were blood spatters on the walls, the carpet and even the bed covers.

"What the hell?" I gasped. Then my heart kicked back into gear with a vengeance as I saw blood on my hands and as I looked down at them I saw that blood also streaked my hair crimson as it fell into my line of vision.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing as I realised I was panicing.

_Ok first things first, where's Cloud? Gotta find Cloud_. I thought to myself as I threw the covers to one side, got out of bed and ran for the door, only to trip on something before I could reach it and fall to the ground.

I groaned a little as I pushed myself back up with my hands only to feel something ooze out of the carpet between my fingers. I opened my eyes to see that the area of carpet I had landed on was soaked to capacity with blood and it had oozed out due to the pressure caused by my pressing down to get up and my heart beat even faster as I rushed to stand.

I shook off the dizziness that followed and turned to see what exactly had caused my fall to see that someone was lying naked in a pool off blood that was still amazingly being absorbed into the surrounding carpet.

Feeling sick I covered my mouth with a bloody hand and tried not to vomit as I knelt down to see if the person was alive.

I didn't recognise him. He deffinately wasn't breathing and I felt sorry for him and whoever he knew, but why was he in my room?

The man had been horribly injured. There were deep claw marks all over his face and upper body and a huge hole where his heart once was. I couldn't tell what his natural hair colour was because it was stained completely crimson with no other shade in sight.

Then I noticed that one eye was open and untouched. I looked into it. I looked into that beautiful strikingly clear blue, lifeless eye that I would have known anywhere.

Cloud.

I screamed. I screamed so hard I thought my throat would split.

_Cloud! No not Cloud He can't be dead! _

Suddenly I felt firm hands on my shoulders. I twisted to see who it was but no-one was there.

I struggled against the invisble force holding me, trying to get out of it's grip as my heart tried to thud it's way out of my chest. Then it got worse as I felt pressure against my whole torso as though being embraced.

My heart thudded so fast I couldn't think straight and when I felt invisable fingers running through my silver and crimson streaked hair I screamed again, this time even louder than before as I shut my eyes tight and fought as hard as I could to free myself from whatever had me in it's grip.

"RIKU! Came a familiar voice, but the terror I felt kept me from recognising it.

"RIKU! WHAT THE FUCK?! WAKE UP DAMMIT! IT'S JUST A DREAM OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES! DAMMIT! RIKU!"

A dream? I'm dreaming? I thought as those words shocked me into silence as I opened my eyes and stopped struggling.

Someone **was** holding me. Very tightly and running his fingers through my sweat soaked hair.

As I started to realise I had indeed been dreaming, I realised that I was shaking uncontrollably, I was covered in sweat, my hair was plastered to my forehead and neck from it and I felt hot tears falling freely from my eyes as I looked around and saw there was no sign of what I'd just seen, no blood on the walls or the carpet.

"Riku? Are you awake?" Came a shaky voice in my ear.

Then I remembered who's voice it was.

"C-Cloud?" I stuttered through my heavy breaths, my voice rough from screaming.

"Thank god! You scared the hell outta me Riku. I thought I'd never wake you up." Cloud said as he loosened his tight grip so he could look at me.

I looked into his wide and worried eyes and relief flooded my entire being and all I could do was brake down and sob as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What the fuck were you dreaming about 'Ku?" Cloud asked as he held me tightly again and I relished in the feel of his strong arms around my body.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't bring myself to relive the dream I'd just escaped from to describe it to him. I just clung to him as he rocked me back and forth and stroked my hair, trying to help me calm down and I did eventually, the scent of him flooded my senses with every breath I took and I could here his heart beat strongly in my ears, that alone calmed me down as I took deep breathes and thought to myself,_ It really_ _was just a dream. he's holding me, I can hear his heart beating, smell him. He's alive. he's alive. It was just a dream_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_And there's chapter two to a fic I never thought I'd think up a descent way to continue. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought by reviewing please and thank you! Oh if you think I need to change the genre this is under or the rating then late me know._**


End file.
